Touching
by MiyaKamiya
Summary: Wally was always touching. Robin knew that the redhead liked to express his affection by touching.   But he wondered why it was just him that Wally touched that much.


**Sooo... the title doesn't exaclty fit the end but it did at the beginning, so I'll just leave it at that.**

**Unfortunately, the ending is a bit rushed. That is because halfway through it, I didn't really know where I wanted to go with the story anymore. It could've become angsty, I could've made it harder for them... more fluff etc. I just wanted to finish it.**

**So I'll may edit it, if I can think of anything better.**

**Well, this is my second YJ fic so I guess they could be ooc, but I tried as hard as I could and I think I may have done a good job at writing the dialogue. (I really hate to write dialogue...-.-)**

**Again, I'm not a native speaker so there might be horrible grammar mistakes but I did my best to avoid them (because I'm a little bit proud of my english ;P) so please point any mistakes out that really annoy you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC (If I did... Oh, the people that are cutting Wally in the Reboot would get fired right away .)**

**Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wally was always touching. Robin knew that the redhead liked to express his affection by touching. He really didn't want to know how he acted in front of his girlfriend. (Not that Dick knew any) if he was already like this with his best friend.<p>

Tough Robin never really saw Wally like this with anyone else.

Kaldur seemed like a no-go but Dick assumed it was because he was their leader and Wally had a problem showing affection to anyone higher than him except his mentor.

With Artemis he just fought. In fact, Robin had never seen Wally touch her even one time. Why did he think they had a thing going on again? Oh yes, sexual tension. Or rather, just tension because recently they didn't even look at each other.

Connor himself wasn't touchy feely. Not even a bit. So when Wally tried to touch him, he always got told off. Connor even growled at him once. That shot him off. Forever.

Megan was a special case. Wally flirted with her. A lot. And he would always have his arm around her shoulder but not more. Robin never saw him hug her, or brush against her hand.

Why again did he assume Wally was a touchy-feely guy?

When he tought about it, Wally never touched anyone for long. Not even his 'love interest'. So why did he think that?

Well, right now the ward of the Batman was being crushed in a hug, lasting long enough for him to think about all of this.

"Uhm... KF?" He tried.

Still no answer. Just arms tightening around him and a head that was buried in his shoulder.

All in all, it was rather suffocating so he tried again.

"Wally, seriously, what is going on with you?"

This time Robin got an reaction from the redhead trying to choke him.

"Two weeks." Came a muffled reply from somwhere under Robins chin. "What?"

"_Two weeks_. You were gone for two weeks doing Bat-stuff with the Batman in your Bat-city and I had to endure this woman bugging me all day and night too. Nights, Rob! She stole me _nights_! And all the missions we had..! Can you imagine? We even had to fight some _lunatic_ who thought he could cast magic and all that crap – and you _know_ how I think about magic stuff – and Superboy was all antisocial and stuff and Aqualad was being distracted by caring for him – Miss M too, I was so _lonely_! And on top of that, when I could have the chance to see Roy ,at least, Uncle– _Flash_ comes and tells me about some villain in Central that he _apparently_ can't handle alone so I -" "Wally!"

Finally he got the Speedster to shut up. Wally started blabbering too easily. But the important part was heard by the brunet.

"You were that lonely?" A nod. "And the first thing you do is trying to choke me to death when you see me?" Oh, a pout, thats rare.

"Come on, aren't you happy to see me again?" Robin cackled. Of course he was. He could barely stand four days without seeing Wally.

"Well, I was kind of busy the last weeks so..." A glare and Robin chuckled. "I missed you, alrigtht? I had no one to comment on my awesome jokes-"

"You mean like that one with the Physics-guy?"

"-Bats was all grumpy and stuff..." At that, Wally snickered.

"When isn't he?"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

And suddenly Robin had forgotten about his thoughts about why Wally touched just him that much.

* * *

><p>The next time Robin thought about it, he was in Mt. Justice on a mission-free weekend. Wally was still at home doing his homework so he decided to ask other people about it. His first choice?<p>

"Hey Kaldur." Yeah, probably not the best so far.

The Athlantean looked up from what he was doing and faced the brunet. "Yes?"

Robin opened his mouth but stopped, just now realizing that he had no idea how to voice his question delicately. What should he say? 'Hey, I got no idea why Wally touches me so much... what do you think?'

Of course not.

But he tried anyway.

"Uhm... So I got this friend and he asked me something, but I didn't know how to anwer it and I thought maybe you could help me?" Kaldur smiled kindly and nodded, closing the book he was just reading.

"Okay, so my friend has another friend who always touches him, but he doesn't with any other people. And my friend asked me what to think of that."

Kladur raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything about the weirdness of Robins question.

"Well, I would say this friend of your friend has a strong feeling of affection towards your friend."

"And nothing more?"

"Not necessarily. But it is a possibility, considering that he doesn't touch anyone so much except... your friend, that he may have stronger feelings than just pure affection."

"So what should I tell him then?" Robin asked, raising his arms in defeat.

"That maybe he should talk with his friend about this. If he feels uncomfortable that is."

At that, Robin looked surprised.

"And... what if not?"

Kaldur smiled warmly and said in a caring voice. "Then maybe yo.._. he_ should return this actions of affection."

So much for that. Robin still hadn't gotten a clear answer to his question but a lot more to think about.

Did he like being touched like that? How did he think about Wally?

Well, if he imagined a life without him, his chest would start to hurt. Badly. So he figured he liked Wally very much.

Since Wally was an important person in his life that wasn't such a weird thought to have.

He needed more opinions on this.

"... and now he asked me what to think of that but I don't know either. So what do you think?"

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a half a year old clone. And you're coming to me?"

"...Right."

Maybe someone else.

"Megan?" Robin asked timidly. The martian turned from the oven and faced the brunet.

"Yes?" A kind smile displaying on her face.

"So... I have this friend..." And he explained it again. Using his hands to emphasize what he was saying. And when he finished Megan blinked at him mouth slightly agape.

"What do you think?"

"Uhm.. Robin, I don't really know how to respond to that. I mean, I'm not really familiar with earthlings romances but I would guess this friend has deep feelings for your other friend." She said, still sounding a little bit confused.

"And what would you say to my friend? How should he behave?"

"Well, I would say... If he likes this attention, he should enjoy it."

Well, that left Robin where he was after his conversation with Aqualad.

So Robin did the only responsible thing he could think of.

"... What do you think?"

Artemis blinked at him and then started to laugh. Hard. "_What?_" Robin hissed, offended. The archer wiped tears out of her eyes and shook her head. "Do you..." ,she said breathless, "Do you really think I believe this _hypothetical friend_ thing? Everyone knows it's always yourself you're talking about."

Robin flushed and looked away. There was no point in denying it.

After a few minutes of silence on Robins part and giggles on Artems', the brunet let out a huff. "So. What should I do then?" He fixated Artemis' face that became a lot more serious at this question except for a kind smile that remained on her lips.

"Well, Robin. How do you feel about this attention?" Robin let out an annoyed groan.

"Why does everybody keep on asking me this! _I don't know_, okay?"

She nodded in understanding and tried a different tactic. "Okay. Other question. Do you hate it?"

Robin flushed and looked to the side. He didn't. He definitely didn't hate it. So he shook his head. Artemis nodded again and kept on asking him.

"How do you feel when he gives others that much attention?"

"He doesn't, that's what confuses me."

"Okay, then how would you feel if he did?"

Robin tried to imagine it and a unpleasant feeling rose in his stomach, strong enough to make him clench his fists tightly.

The blonde archer smiled knowingly. "You know what, Robin?" He turned to her again and rose an eyebrow in question.

"I think you couldn't live without it. I think you need it." Robins face grew more and more heated. "And most of all, I think you _love_-"

"**Stop!**"

He didn't want to hear more than that so he just walked away. To his bedroom to be specific.

There he plopped on his bed and started thinking.

He liked Wally. But he wasn't too sure anymore how much. And even if he did like Wally more than a best friend, that Wally felt the same was just an assumption on his part.

What should he do?

* * *

><p>"Hey KF." Wally looked up and paused the game. It was their hang-out night and they were currently in Robins bedroom.<p>

"Yeah?"

The brunet opened his mouth but closed it again due to a lack of words. How should he put this?

"If..." he tried again and swallowed, "If you liked a girl and were somehow convinced that she liked you back, what would you do? Hypothetically speaking."

Wally blinked once, twice and all in all looked really surprised. Then, a sly grin crept upon his face. "If I thought that this _girl _liked me back..."

"Yeah?"

"I would sit really close to her." And he pulled Robin down beside him so that their shoulders were touching.

"And I would put an arm around _her_ shoulder and then _she_ would look at me..."

Robin turned his head to look in Wally's eyes and tried to will his blush down but it just wouldn't work. "A-And then?" he wispered, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"_And then..._", Wally breathed and got closer. "_I would wait for her to kiss me._"

Robin swallowed. He searched for Wally's green orbs and saw an emotion in them he had never seen before.

They seemed to hold pure affection but also a bit worry... fear even. What was Wally afraid of? Brushing the thought off, Robin did what his body... his _everything _thought was right.

He leaned in and the second his lips touched Wally's, the fear in his eyes disappeared competely and only the affection was left.

The redhead moved his lips slowly against the brunets, causing Robin to close his eyes to savor the feeling.

It was an average first kiss. They just moved their closed lips against each other and when they seperated, Robin still felt them tingle.

Wally smiled so brightly at him as he never had before and pulled the brunet in a crushing hug that Robin hesistantly returned but he squeezed just as hard.

He heard Wally sight happily and whisper in his ear "_I thought you'd never get it._"

Robin chuckled. "Well, you have to thank Artemis for that."

Wally pulled back and the look of disgust and shock on his face let Robin burst out in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**I think that I could've written Robin's dialogue a bit better but as mentioned: I'm not good at it ^^°**

**I also could've included Robins real name, his eyes etc., but I think that would've been too rushed (it is anyway) and I may post some chapters after this one. **

**Not necessarily in cronological order but just some moments after they start dating :)**

**I'll just wait if I get any feedback ;P**

**So thank you for reading OTL  
><strong>


End file.
